Sena Birthday
by Ariyoshi Mayu
Summary: ini adalah hari teraneh dalam hidup Sena Kobayakawa. Hari ini dia disalahkan oleh sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. Gomen ne, cerita gaje


**A/N :** Aizawa Ayumi-Chan

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield bukan punya saya, tapi punya Riichiro Nagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre **: general

**Warning : **Cerita gaje, kesalahan EYD. Gomen ne...

**Author's note:** minaaa~ in fic ku yang gaje dan gak seru, hem.. gomen aku gak bisa bikin fic jadinya aneh kayak gini, sekali lagi Gomenasai (_ _), tolong dibaca ya...

* * *

**~Sena Birthday~**

Hari ini adalah hari teraneh dalam hidup Sena Kobayakawa, hari ini dia disalahkan karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas (?). yasudah kita liat aja dah flashbacknya…

**Flashback on:**

Pagi itu Sena sedang menuju kesekolah. Pagi itu, pagi yang biasa saja untuk Sena, tapi…setelah sampai di kelas…

"Kobayakawa mana tugasmu?" Tanya Sensei pada Sena

"Eee… Baik Sensei" *ngambil bukunya, trus diperiksa lagi sebelum dikasih ke Sensei* "HIEEE!" Sena kaget.

"Ada apa kobayakawa? Cepat kumpulkan, kalau kau tidak mengumpulkan sekarang, kau akan dihukum, yaitu tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini dan kau juga dihukum untuk membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Sensei

"Emm… maaf… Sensei… a-aku…" jawab Sena terbata-bata

"Ada apa? Apa kau belum mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sensei

"su-sudah Sensei, ta-tapi…" sena ketakutan

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sensei lagi

"Tapi… ada… yang… merobek tugasku." Kata Sena

"Kamu yakin sudah mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sensei tak percaya

"Tentu Sensei, tapi…"

"Coba bawa bukumu kemari!" perintah Sensei

"I-ini…" *sambil ngasih bukunya ke Sensei*

"Hem… memang sih seperti habis dirobek" kata Sensei sambil membolak-balik buku Sena. "yasudah karena tugasnya tidak ada kamu tetap harus di hukum," Ujar Sensei

"Ba-baiklah Sensei. Gomen…" kata Sena sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Huh? Kenapa begini? Aku kan sudah megerjakannya. Tapi siapa yang merobeknya?' Tanya batin Sena

* * *

**(Sepulang sekolah)**

"HIEEE! Aku terlambat ke clubhouse. Hiruma-san pasti marah sekali padaku… aduh…" kata sena sambil berlari

* * *

**(sesampainya diclubhouse..)**

'Eh… kok tidak ada orang disini. Apa mereka tidak latihan hari ini? Tapi kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?' Tanya batin Sena. 'ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja' akhirnya Sena pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**(saat di jalan..)**

'semuanya pada kemana ya? mereka tidak latihan tapi aku tidak diberitahu, jahat sekali mereka.' Batin Sena kesal sendiri

Akhirnya Sena duduk sendiri di sungai, eh salah maksudnya di pinggir sungai *haduh bodohnya* dia hanya merenung sendiri, entah dia bingung atau sedih. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"SENAAA!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya

'Eh, suara siapa itu? Sepertinya suara…' kata batin Sena sambil menengok kearah sumber suara

"Ah, Suzuna…" kata Sena kaget

"Sena kamu kemana saja aku mencarimu dari tadi," Tanya Suzuna *cieee* (ah, berisik nih author)

"Eee… aku… aku dari tadi di sini saja, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sena

"Kamu tidak latihan? Kau membolos ya?" Tanya Suzuna (again). "You-nii sudah marah-marah dari tadi karena kamu tidak datang juga," jelas Suzuna

'Eh, Hiruma-san mencariku untuk latihan, waktu aku datang tadi tidak ada siapapun,' batin Sena membela

"Tapi tadi waktu aku datang tadi tidak ada siapa pun disana," bela Sena

"Ah, tidak mungkin. semuanya ada kok disana, tapi kau tidak datang juga," kata Suzuna meyakinkan Sena

"Ta-tapi... tadi, a-aku... aku..."

"Sudah ayo kita kembali nanti You-nii makin marah karena kita lama sekali," sambil menarik tangan Sena *CIEEE* *authornya di gebukin sama Suzuna*

"Eh, i-iya..." kata Sena menurut

'aneh sekali, padahal tadi aku sudah kesana dan tidak ada siapapun,' tanya Sena kebingungan

* * *

**(sesampainya di luar clubhouse)**

"Heh, cebol sialan, darimana saja kau?" tanya si setan *authornya ditembakin pake AK-47*, eh salah maap Hiruma maksudnya.

"Ma-maaf Hiruma-san ta-tadi aku sudah kesini tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali, yasudah aku pulang saja," jawab Sena

"Hah? dari tadi kami menunggumu tahu. karena jika kamu tidak ikut rapat, kau tidak akan mengerti strategi melawan Ojou nanti," ujar Hiruma

"Ta-tapi... a-aku... sudah..."Sena membela diri

"Sudahlah Sena kami semua jadi dapat hukuman dari Hiruma-san, gara-gara kamu." sela Monta

"Iya, benar kamu lama sekali Sena," tambah Togano

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Hiruma-san ingin menjelaskan strategi untuk melawan Ojou White Knight. ayo masuk..." kata Jumonji

(saat pintunya dibuka...)

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SENA!" teriak seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruang club

keren loh ruang clubnya dihias dengan pita dan balon, makanannya banyak (author: hem, jadi ngiler) dengan spanduk bertuliskan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SENA.

"Aaaah..." teriak sena kaget "teman-teman... jadi aku..." kata sena yang terbata-bata terus disela sama Monta

"Iya Sena, kami sengaja ngerjain kamu supaya jadi kejutan yang bagus, hehehe," *bagus apanya, orang aneh begitu*

"Te-terima kasih teman-teman..." kata Sena terharu

"Oh iya Sena, maaf ya soal yang di kelas tadi. aku disuruh Hiruma-san untuk merobek tugas-mu *kapan dia ngambilnya?* hari ini," kata Monta setengah berbisik pada Sena "Sensei juga disuruh oleh Hiruma-san kok," jelas Monta (again) "Ini tugasnya." kata Monta sambi memberikan secarik kertas pada Sena.

"Ee, iya terima kasih," kata Sena sambil mengambil kertas itu.

"Sena saatnya meniup lilin ulang tahunmu," kata Mamori sambil menaruh kue tart cokelat besar, dan dilapisi cokelat (hem... *authonya ngiler*) dan diatasnya ditulisi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENA dan ditancap kan lilin yang berbentuk angka 16.

"Fiuuhh..." *meniup lilinnya*

"YAAA~ potong kuenya Sena" kata Suzuna bersemangat

"Eh, i-iya" *motong kuenya*

"Nah potongan pertama untuk..." kata Mota dengan nada meledek

ternyata potongan pertama untuk Suzuna, Suzuna langsung blushing melihatnya *CIEEE... ehm ehm*

"Te-terima kasih," kata Suzuna yang masih blushing

"AYO TEMAN-TEMAN KITA MAKAN... YAHUUU~" teriak Kurita yang paling bersmangat dalam soal makanan

Hem... tapi rasanya ada yang tidak ikut merayakannya ya?

*ya, itu udah pasti Hiruma narator jelek. gimana sih lo!*

(ah, author gila, kan sengaja speak speak, pura-pura gak tau)

*oh... maap deh bang. hehe*

Dasar author gila. nah kita balik lagi ke cerita. Yang menyadari hal itu hanya -yah kalian taulah siapa- Mamori. nah Mamori nyamperin Hiruma yang lagi menyendiri di bangku luar clubhouse *CIEEE* *dibazoka sama Hiruma*

"Hiruma-kun kenapa kau tidak ikut merayakan didalam?" tanya Mamori sambil duduk disebelah Hiruma

"Cih, aku tidak mau ikut acara anak-anak." kata Hiruma acuh

"yasudah, *berdiri, pengen balik ke clubhouse* tapi kalau kau ingin masuk, ya masuk saja, karena disini dingin" kata Mamori sambil pergi meninggalkan Hiruma

"..." Hiruma hanya diam melihat kepergian manajer kesayangannya itu *di tembakin pake AK-47nya Hiruma*. setelah punggung Mamori tidak kelihatan lagi, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Nah Sena akan bicara sesuatu pada kalian" kata Suzuna secara sepihak

"Eh... aku..." kata Sena kebingungan "Eee... a-aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudan membuat acara seperti ini, aku senang sekali hari ini, arigato," kata Sena sambil bungkuk-bungkuk

"*prok prok prok* bagus Sena..." kata teman-teman yang lain

"YAAAA~ Selamat Sena..." kata Suzuna bersemangat.

Flashback end:

tapi hari ini sangat mengesankan bagi Sena.

~the end~

* * *

Author : gimana gaje kan. Gomen (_ _) ini fic kedua ku yang aku buat, tapi baru ini yang aku publish, karena yang pertama aneh / aku memang gak bisa bikin fic yang lucu. sekali lagi gomenasai... eh, tapi nanti ada lanjutannya loh tapi tentang HiruMamo. hehe tunggu ya...

Mamori : Author aku gak mau dilanjutin cerita yang tadi, nanti makin gaje.

Author : Emang, hahahahaha (tawa laknat)

Hiruma : Udah author gapapa (?) lanjutin aja *eh, tumben Hiruma baik*

Mamori : Eh apa maksudmu Hiruma-kun *ditangannya udah ada pel, menandakan Mamori siap untuk perang*

Hiruma : Kekeke, tidak apa, kita lihat saja nanti, kalau aneh dan jelek akan ku bunuh author gila itu.

Author : HIEEE! *kaget ala Sena* jangan, ampun bang. iya deh saya usahain utuk bikin fic yang bener

Hiruma : Janji ye...

Author : Janji bang (janji palsu)

Hiruma : awas lu ye kalau sampe gaje

Author : Iye bang, buset dah daritadi ya...

Hiruma : kekekekeke... (tawa laknat)

Author : Tolong ya RnR-nya ya... arigato dan gomennasai. sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya...


End file.
